


What's the goddamn chord?

by Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie (orphan_account)



Series: Uecchi has adhd ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: ADHD Character, I dont know how to tag, Self-Indulgent, Uenoyama has adhd, Yayoi best big sister, adhd written by an adhd author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie
Summary: Uenoyama has been struggling for the past- how long has it been? He's honestly not even sure at this point. All he knows is that he can't figure out what chord to use in the song he's making. And maybe his adhd gets the better of him
Series: Uecchi has adhd ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	What's the goddamn chord?

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my adhd Uenoyama ficlet um.... i hope you don't hate it and if you have adhd and think similarly to Uecchi remember you're not alone and being normal is overrated 👌👌

Ritsuka closed his notebook for what felt like the thousandth time. The frustration of not being able to figure out the right chords was getting to him and he knew it. 

deep breaths

calm down

It wasn't working. The fact that it wasn't working was making him more frustrated. Maybe one of these days he'd just explode because of all this pent up annoyance. 

There were footsteps approaching his room. Yayoi was probably going to remind him to eat for the fifth time today because apparently Ritsuka couldn't keep track of time for shit. 

"Ritsuka, remember to e-"

"I KNOW!" Ritsuka yelled way louder than he wanted to. "I'LL FUCKING EAT JUST DON'T KEEP REMINDING ME LIKE IM SOME SORT OF TODDLER!" 

Fuck. He definitely crossed a line. He shouldn't have yelled. He shouldn't have snapped at her when she only meant well but goddammit why did he have to be so childish? He could practically hear Yayoi telling him that he wasn't childish. That it was just ADHD and he was normal. 

Normal kids get good grades. Normal kids don't forget to eat because they're playing music. Normal kids don't focus on one thing for hours, no days on end. Normal kids are normal. That's something Ritsuka will never be and it sucked. Yayoi was probably still standing in the doorway. She always did when he snapped at her, thats just how things are. 

So Ritsuka risked a glance upwards and saw his sister, more worried than anything, standing with her arms folded in front of her chest. All Ritsuka could think to do was mumble an apology, so he did. 

"I'll bring you some pizza" she said, oddly enough Ritsuka was glad she didn't acknowledge his apology. 

He picked up his guitar again as Yayoi walked out of his room. He knew it was a terrible idea but every bone in his body wanted to make music. With a deep breath he played the chords he had already figured out. The feeling of the strings vibrating on his fingertips sent electric shocks through him. The nearly perfect chord was like nothing he could ever describe. 

The movement kept him occupied and the sounds made him feel a bit better than before. That was up until he got to the part where he had stopped. He tried a new chord, seeing how it would blend in with the rest of the song. 

It didn't blend in. In fact it stuck out so much that Ritsuka was presented with the urge to throw his guitar across the room. Instead he yelled. Not a word. Not a phrase. Just a scream straight from his heart. Halfway through his voice cracked. He couldn't care less about it though. 

Yayoi walked back into his room mid-scream. Ritsuka didn't notice, he was too busy yelling to his heart's content. How long has it been since he last yelled like this? He honestly couldn't remember. 

"Hey, dipshit" Yayoi said from the doorway.

Ritsuka's head snapped upwards like a deer in headlights. Had she heard his voice crack? Was she gonna yell at him? 

Fuck. He shouldn't have done that. He should not have done that and Yayoi was going to make sure he knew it. 

Or was she? 

"Pizza" was all she said before handing Ritsuka a half empty pizza box and leaving. 

And so he ate it. He needed the break and apparently he needed to eat. (even though he didn't feel hungry) The bigger part of him was still upset about the chord but a small part of him was both relieved that Yayoi wasn't mad, and glad that he was finally eating something. 

Maybe he could just play a song that he already knows by heart until he's feeling better. Yeah, that would work out better. So Ritsuka finished his pizza and washed his hands for twenty seconds (he counted) and he went back to his work.

The feeling of the strings under his finger felt like magic and the pick fit perfectly in his hand. The song felt like home. The song felt like Mafuyu. The song was perfect. He closed his eyes and took in the sound as much as possible before playing the last note. 

Even if he couldn't figure out that one chord to the song he still had music. He always had music

**Author's Note:**

> ummm..... thank you for reading this very short ficlet but i hope you liked it and i hope i portrayed adhd accurately (even tho i have it) but if you have any suggestions on how to improve please comment and if i made a mistake let me know hehe


End file.
